Fate Soul
by Crimson Black Lancer
Summary: This is a crossover of Bleach and Fate Zero and this more about my OC but anyway, I made slight changes in the story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Long time ago in the world of the living…

I, Amaya Hyuuga or should I say… My true identity, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus the 5th Emperor of Rome, my name also means "Number of the beast" or "Beast of Babylon". I was a tyrant, who oppressed my people and to the Christians I have executed due to their strong belief of their God and not believing the roman gods here. I was blinded by power and greed and caused pain and suffering to my people. A king should always be a role model to their people and yet, I abused or should I say "misused" my authority as king only to satisfy my own needs.

As time passed by and I was ambushed as I was going to doing some business and was stubbed through the back, my time on where I stood the earth has almost come to an end. And there in my dying moments in the ground, I reflect on the actions I have done in the past and on that very moment, I really realized the mistakes I have done in my life time was stupidly wrong. As my soul cries for a second chance just to change the mistakes I have made here in Rome and even though I have made many achievements in my life like the Persians praising me and other more achievements I have accomplish.

"_Please… Can anyone hear me! Please help me! I-I want to have a second chance on life just to change my mistakes! Please! Anyone!_" My soul cried hard while my body stayed lifeless on the ground as my blood returns to the earth. A voice suddenly spoke to me.

"_Nero, I answer your call…_" as the unknown voice spoke to me

"_W-Who are you?_"

"_I am the Holy Grail and hear to grant your wish_"

"_H-Holy Grail… _" As my soul looks for the Holy Grail but it wasn't on sight

"_Yes, your wish will come true if you win the Holy Grail War_"

"_If so then I will participate in this war you are holding just to make my wish come true!_" without hesitating on making the decision

"_Then make a contract with the Earth and become a Heroic Spirit!_"

And with that, I have made a contract with the earth and become a heroic spirit on that day as my body dies and returns to the earth.

"_After ten years on the afterlife, your soul will be called for battle… And you will be the King of Tyrants you will belong to the Lancer class._" as the Holy Grail's voice disappeared after saying those words to me

After my soul has become a heroic spirit, I felt an immense pain on my back and when my soul looks on what was on my back. I saw a large tattoo seal that was embed on the upper right side of my back. After that, I saw a large light that was engulfing my entire body and I lost consciousness.

|-|…|-|

As I regain consciousness, I was in a different place. I looked at the place which is a village but poor people live on the village. I walk and asked a villager and asked where I am now and the villager just told me that.

"Young woman, you are now in Rukongai and this place is Soul Society."

"So is this where dead souls come and stay?"

"Yes"

With that, I walked and looked around the area until I bumped into a guy wearing a black kimono with a white haori.

"I'm truly sorry sir." as I lead out a hand to him as he holds my hand and stands up

"No, it wasn't your fault and what's your name Miss?"

"My name is Ner-." I stopped and realized that I don't want to let people know who I am so I change my name into… "My name is Amaya Hyuuga and you are?" I replied back to the man in front of me.

"Oh, my name is Ukitake Jushiro and nice to meet you Amaya and sorry for bumping you"

"That wasn't a problem"

"Ukitake, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Amaya?" as we are now walking together towards the place he is headed.

"Your clothes and how you look is different from the villagers?"

"Oh yes, I'm a shinigami and my life is different from them."

"Why?" I asked through my curiosity.

"Because we guide lost souls who can't come here and we purify hollows"

"What's a hollow, Ukitake?"

"Hollows are lost souls that have transformed in a monster that eats souls of the people."

After asking many questions to Ukitake about the life of a shinigami and so on, I have decided to become a shinigami not just only for helping the lost souls but also repenting for the sins I have committed when I was a tyrant to my people.

"Ukitake, I want to become a shinigami" without having second thoughts on my decision that I made.

"That's great Amaya." with a smile on his face that was so cute to look at and it really made my blood go up to my cheeks that I tried to hide from him but he saw my blush and just smiled. It really made me feel at ease.

"So where can I join then?"

"We're already here, Amaya" after hearing those words, I looked at my front and arrives in front of a large gate.

From that day, I studied and trained hard to become a shinigami. I graduated after four years in the academy and I entered the Division of Squad 9 and attain the 4th seat. After training very hard, I became a captain of squad 9. As I worked hard on my role as captain, it was already nine years since I became a shinigami. I knew my time here in Soul Society was also running out. I tried my hardest to serve Seireitei before my time is up.

One day, I asked Ukitake to have lunch with me under the Cherry Blossoms and Ukitake accepts my offer and we went there to enjoy our lunch.

"Ne, Ukitake…" my voice having a hint of sadness

"What's the matter Amaya?" having a worried looked on his face just for me

"If I'm gone… Please and please… Don't put a captain on my squad…"

"Why, as if you are going to die? Don't be ridiculous Amaya" as he comes closer to me with worry and care in his eyes

"If only I'm gone and plus… I'm gonna return to Soul Society someday and once I return… I'll be waiting here in this place we are now, okay?" trying to put a cheerful smile to Ukitake

As I showed him my smile just to relieve him from his worries. He then grabs me suddenly and hugged me tight. It really shocked me and I just returned normal and hugged him back. After that, we went to our respective squad and went on with our lives. As time passed on, It was already my ten years here in Seireitei and I was just waiting for the moment when my master will summon me. Then it came, the fated day of my summoning and it was during a meeting with captains and lieutenants.

"We got report from the Tenth Squad that on Rukongai 69, there has been a massive outbreak of Hollows in that area." As Soutaichou Yamamoto tells us more on the situation

"So you are telling that all Captains and lieutenants must go there to get rid of all the hollows, is that it Soutaichou?"

"Only half of the captains and lieutenants, Hyuuga-taichou"

"I see Soutai-." as I was about to finished on what I was saying. A bright light engulf my entire body.

"Amaya!" as Ukitake came closer to me

"Taichou!" as my beloved lieutenant, Dashan Wang yelled as he grabbed my right wrist

"Hyuuga!" as Hitsugaya came closer after Ukitake with his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto

"Don't worry about it Ukitake… I was already expecting this from the beginning…" trying to form a smile on my face. "Ukitake… Meeting you and everyone was great but… I must do something that I must fulfill."

"What are you saying? It doesn't make any sense on what you're telling me!"

"Don't worry… I'll return someday… So for now, it's goodbye…" as I smiled my last moments in Soul Society as I disappear and leaving my shihakusho along my haori and zanpakuto there and entering the world on which I have set foot for a long time.

|-|…|-|

"Finally, I summoned a servant!" said the teenage girl whom summoned me here

As I heard a girl's voice and I opened my eyes to see the girl and to see myself, wearing a dress which the skirt is up to my mid thigh with chest armor and steel gloves reaching until the middle of my upper arms and a side steel plates on my skirt. And a long crimson red spear in which I'm holding currently my long black hair is now tied up with a black ribbon in ponytail style.

"Who are you, milady?" I asked and looked at the teenage girl with my crimson orbs to her in which is now my master

"I'm Itsuko Hyuuga and you my servant?" with a smile on her face

"I'm Lancer, your loyal servant to the end milady" as I kneeled on my knees in front of Itsuko

"Please Lancer don't be too formal in front of me. Just call me Itsuko, kay?" as she winked her left eye

"Hai…" as I made a slight smile in front of Itsuko

This is when day my fate was sealed as a servant to my master, Itsuko Hyuuga. I don't know what will come after me on this war but I know one thing. And that is I'm apart of the war among seven masters with their servants just to battle for the Holy Grail. I must be prepared for the upcoming events that I, Nero couldn't counter but just face it as it will play a crucial part in my life in this holy war…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-The Reunion-**

Amaya Hyuuga, the Captain of Squad 9 has disappeared without any trace except her clothes she wore and her zanpakuto that was left behind of her in Seireitei. It has been ten months since her disappearance. I, Ukitake Jushiro, have kept my promise to her and doing the work of her squad in her absence.

"Ukitake." as I was doing work in her barracks, I looked and saw Hitsugaya Toushiro, the Captain of Squad 10 coming over to check on me

"What is it Shiro?"

"Don't call me that! Anyway, why are you doing the paperwork of Squad 9? And we need to appoint a new Captain on this squad already." having a stern and serious face in front of me

"I will not appoint a new captain in this squad and plus, I'm already fine doing some extra paperwork." as I continued doing some paperwork

"I think you have something hidden in those words you said, It's only a cover-up on your real motive, isn't?" now having a stare that needs some real truth.

"… Your right, the real reason is… Is the promised I kept with Amaya long ago…" as my expression saddens in front of the tall Captain who looks at me attentively

"… Then I will no longer go further in the truth you don't want to share."

"So Hitsugaya-taichou, Why are you here?"

"Soutaichou have summoned you and Dashan Wang, the Lieutenant of Squad 9to go to his barracks as well."

"Let's go, Ukitake-taichou." as Dashan walks into the office, the man whom Amaya has feelings the most

"Yes…" So the three of us along with Hitsugaya, as we go to the barracks of squad 1 where Soutaichou Yamamoto is staying and we arrived there in just 10 mins.

"Soutaichou, we have arrived" as Hitsugaya announces our arrival in front of him

"Well done Hitsugaya-taichou, I came to tell you that you three will be staying and guarding at Fuyuki City for awhile."

"Why Yamamoto-soutaichou?" as Dashan asked in front of Soutaichou

"Many souls in that area many people have died and plus their souls is nowhere to be found and this happens every ten years and it's already the fourth time it happened. That's why I want you three to investigate and protect the people and guide the lost souls at once!"

"Yes!" as the three of us said in unison

And with that, the three of us went to the Senkaimon directly and passed through it on going to the world of the living.

|-|…|-|

As we traveled for 15 mins, we finally arrived at our destination, Fuyuki City.

"Ukitake and Dashan should check the east side of the city while I go to the west."

"Sure Hitsugaya" "Wakarimasta, Hitsugaya-taichou"

So we checked the city in separate ways and I with Dashan checked the east side for more than an hour and we stopped for a while to rest and regain our energy again.

"So Ukitake-taichou… Can I ask you a question?" as Dashan's face is not his usual serious self as he faced me

"What is it, Dashan-san?"

"Are you in deeply in love with Hyuuga-, no. I mean Amaya…" as I see eyes with determination after he said those words to me

I was shocked to hear him; well I should have predicted that he has feelings for Amaya to begin with when he was around with Amaya. He usually didn't show any strong emotions except he shows a slight smile in front of her at that time.

"… Yes, I'm deeply in love with Amaya!" as I show my true feelings in front of him

"Souka… Then I will see you as my love rival as well, Ukitake-taichou…" as he showed a slight smile in front of me

"Yes…"

As the two of us share our bonds as love rival to win Amaya's heart and even though Dashan has the upper hand in winning this because Amaya has feelings for him that I do. Still, I won't hold back on showing my true feelings to Amaya at least. After that, we just laugh and acknowledge one another as love rivals. As we enjoyed our short bonding time, we sensed a strong clash of energy at the further east of our direction.

"What is this strong energy? It's so powerful that can even caused deaths to many lives of the people in about 7 kilometers! This is outrageous!" as Dashan face has an uncertain look feeling anxious

"We must go to there right now."

"Yes!"

So the two of us went to where the huge mass of energy is sensed. As we came closer to the area we are headed, we were already 5 meters away when we heard slight voices and the energy getting stronger and then we suddenly stopped just to not interfere what's going on, on the area.

"We better move close and slowly just to know what's going, Dashan?"

"Yes, Ukitake-taichou"

As we walked closer, the voices of the people making that huge surge of energy, we then hide ourselves as we take a peck and on what is going on the area.

"Shimata!" as I saw a woman holding a long red spear only her back side is the only thing that can be seen with my brown orbs

"Lancer,don't give up!" as I saw another woman but she was probably a teenager just by hearing her voice

"Is that all you got, King of Tyrants?" as I heard a man's voice and I looked where the man is, as I saw the man, he was wearing gold armor and has golden hair with red crimson orbs, just like Amaya's eyes

"Archer! Focus on the enemy!" as I heard another woman who is wearing sliver armor but not all her body is covered in armor and was holding a sword

"King of Heroes, after this, we should have a Kings Banquet next week." as I saw a muscular man riding a chariot

"_Ukitake-taichou, Is this the cause of many people dying and their souls disappears?_" as Dashan whispers his question to me

"_Probably?_" as I whispered the answer back to him

"D-Darn, I'll be back and have my revenge you four kings!" a voice of a man wearing robes as he disappears along the wind

After that the energy that was released was slow dissipating in the area.

"Lancer, Are you okay?" as the teenage girl goes to the woman holding the long red spear

"Yes Master, I'm sorry to have you worry about me" after hearing her voice in that instant, me and Dashan was shocked just to hear a voice

"Ukitake-taichou? That voice?" having a hint of disbelief in his voice

"Y-Yeah" my voice having disbelief as well

"Well, I'll be going then, don't forget tomorrow's banquet at the King of Knights' place." as he left using his chariot

"I'll be going then, King of Heroes" as the woman named Saber disappears as she runs back to where she is headed

"You were not using your full strength, King of Tyrants?" as the man named Archer looks at Lancer

"That's because I was saving my energy on something." as her voice making me and Dashan more curious to know if she is really the Amaya we knew that disappeared ten months ago

"I'll be going now, King of Tyrants" as Archer fades away like fireflies flying away

"Are you okay, Lancer? Being called by that title… You must feel sick…" as the teenage girl feels worried for Lancer

"I'm alright Master" after that, Dashan and me was totally shocked on what we saw

What we saw was the same face that we loved the most. It was definitely Amaya Hyuuga, the woman we loved that disappeared ten months ago during the meeting.

"Okay and please, don't be so formal again. Just call me Itsuko." as the teenager girl, now named Itsuko corrected Lancer or Amaya, in which we are not fully sure, she is the one we were looking for

"Yes, Itsuko" as she smiled to her master

After seeing Lancer or Amaya smiling like that, Dashan and me landed down from the building we were hiding and faced the two women in front of us with faces of disbelief written all over it and specially Lancer's face.

"Is that you? Hyuu- I mean Amaya?" as Dashan spoke first in front of Lancer

"Lancer, do you know them?" as Itsuko asked to Lancer, now confused

"H-How can this be? Is this a dream?" as Lancer then drops her spear and covered her mouth then tears flows down from her crimson red orbs

"It's really her… Amaya…" as I said to Lancer, now having a hint of happiness and relief

"U-Ukitake… Dashan…" as she now runs towards us and hugs us at the same time

"Lancer, you better tell me everything" Itsuko, not angry but rather, happy that Amaya was feeling better

"I was too late, oh? Is that Hyuuga?" as Hitsugaya finally arrived

"Eh? You mean me?" as Itsuko pointed at herself making a chibi face in front of Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya then sighed and said "No, I'm talking to her" pointing at Amaya with his serious and a little bit pissed off face in front of us

"Well anyway, I'm betting that you three need a place to stay, right?" as she winked at us

"You are right, we do need a place to stay, can you allow the three of us to stay with you, Itsuko-san?" as Dashan asked for Itsuko's permission

"Sure, as long as you make my servant happy, then I'm willing to let you three stay for free." as she makes a huge smile in front of the three of us

"Here Lancer, take your spear." as she gives Amaya her spear

"Thank you Itsuko"

"We better get going then"

"Sure" as we went to Itsuko's place and arrived for 20 mins

|-|…|-|

"You sure have a huge place house, Itsuko-san?" as I looked at the surroundings of the house's interior

"I better change into my usual clothes then" as Amaya changes her clothes from her battle armor to her casual clothes that consist of black long-sleeve jacket opened in front to reveal a white undershirt and a black A-line styled skirt reaching down until mid of her thighs and white stockings and black doll shoes as her hair is not tied in ponytail but was flowing down and a black chocker with a cross on the center dangling and a single earring on her right ear.

"I know the three of you wants explanations on what happened tonight, I'll just tell you tomorrow morning. For now, we should all get some rest, kay?" as Amaya makes a slight smile and goes up to her room

"Sure…"

With that we all went to bed just to recharge our bodies for energy for next day's new encounters…


End file.
